


The Doctor and the Gentleman

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, First Dates, Hospitals, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Private security, Rimming, Straight Sex, security guards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Long before Connie, Doug Maheswaran was just starting out as a security guard at a hospital, where he met a young doctor by the name of Priyanka. The two got to dating and, well, one thing led to another ;P





	The Doctor and the Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crooked_Mantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/gifts).



> Created for the first annual Cluster NSFW Kink Fic Exchange!

_ “Next!”  _ Doug looked up from his tray, quickly scooting down the cafeteria line. Hospital food sucked, but it was the only thing he had for lunch at this job, so he wasn’t gonna complain.

 

Looking out into the dining room, he scoured the space for an empty seat, but came up empty-handed instead. There was, apparently, a pharmaceutical convention in town, which meant there were a ton of high-priced representatives hogging up the cafeteria. He tried going out into the waiting room to eat, but there was  _ also _ a hypochondriacs convention in town, which meant the hospital was utterly swamped. 

 

Eventually, he ended up squatting on a bucket in the janitor’s closet, poking at his now-cold food. He checked his watch. There were only fifteen minutes left in his lunch break. Doug sighed.

Jumping in his seat, Doug’s head shot up as the doorknob began to turn (there was evidently a feud between the hospital security guards and janitorial staff, of which he tried to steer clear). To his surprise, instead of an angry janitor,a young woman in blue scrubs scrambled into the small space, her hair frazzled and holding a tray of food.

 

“Oh, hello ma’am,” Doug nodded. “I mean, uh, hello  _ doctor.” _

 

“Heh, thanks,” the doctor smiled. “You wouldn’t believe how many people think I’m a nurse.”

 

Doug pulled up a bucket. “Well I know a doc when I see one,” he said, reaching out his hand. “I’m Doug.”

 

“Priyanka,” she shook his hand, sitting down with her food. “So you guys are the new security firm?”

 

“Yeah, though this is just a temp gig until my art career takes off,” Doug chuckled.

 

“Ooh, an  _ artist,” _ Priyanka smiled, interest in her eyes. “What do you draw?”

 

“...Anime.”

 

Priyanka laughed. “Good taste, I see.”

 

From his pocket, his walkie-talkie began to crackle, effectively interrupting any attempt he would have made to defend his art.   _ “Car accident out in the parking lot, Officer Marshwater to respond.”  _

 

Doug yanked the offending device from the clip on his belt, responding with, “That’s  _ Maheswaran!”  _

 

_ “Roger that, Officer Mistwarming.” _

 

Doug sighed. “My apologies, but duty calls.”

 

Priyanka’s pager went off as well. She sighed. “Same here. Looks like food will have to wait.”

 

“Actually,” Doug said as they stepped out of the closet, “When do you get off work?”

 

Priyanka smirked and cocked her eyebrow. “Six, and yes, I’d love to go out with you.” Doug’s eyes widened in surprise, not expecting a yes that quickly. “I, uh, um… See you then.”

 

Rushing off to the ICU, Priyanka waved with a glint in her eye, leaving Doug blushing in the hallway. His walkie-talkie went off again. 

 

_ “Officer Mushwanter to parking lot, Officer Mushwanter to parking lot,”  _ Doug sighed and ran off towards the lobby, a dopey grin stretched across his face.

 

Considering how poorly his lunch hour had gone, he  couldn’t wait for his date.

 

\---

 

Doug and Priyanka met at the Bar just down the street (no name for it, just “Bar”) shortly after both their shifts ended. She was still in her scrubs, and he was still in his uniform, but they both exchanged blushing looks as their eyes locked across the room.

 

“How was your shift?” Doug asked as they sat down at the bar.

 

“Ugh, you would not  _ believe  _ how many people get crap shoved up their butts.”

 

“In my business? I’d believe anything.”

 

“Oh,” Priyanka smiled, “Are there  _ Tales from the Private Security Firm _ ?”

 

“Ma’am, I’ve seen shit that’ll turn you white.”

 

“Ah, a  _ Ghoulblasters _ reference,” Priyanka nodded. “I’m impressed.”

 

Doug laughed as the bartender handed them their usual drinks. “You got that? Most of the guys on the force don’t get my references.”

 

“You call yourselves ‘the force?’” Priyanka giggled, sipping her drink.

 

“Hey, if the police get to do it—”

 

“You still don’t.”

 

“...Okay, point conceded,” Doug laughed. He took a drink, unable to take his eyes off the woman sitting next to him. She was so…  _ pretty _ . And witty, and bold , and an otherwise utter  _ delight  _ to be around; he never wanted to leave this bar as long as she was sitting next to him. 

 

Priyanka found herself doing the same, a girlish grin working its way onto her face. Doug was admittedly no hunk, but his face was cuter than a baby, and his voice was surprisingly deep (which was  _ very  _ sexy in her book). Not to mention his adorably dorky attitude, and how much he helped around the hospital. What could she say? She loved a man in uniform.

 

The two continued talking and drinking late into the night, their inhibitions slowly fading as they each felt buzzed by their drinks.

 

“Heyy...” Priyanka smiled as she put her arm around Doug. “You doing anything later?”

 

Dark skin flushed red, perhaps from alcohol or perhaps from the very sexy woman draped on his side, Doug stammered through a response. “Well I, uh, um, uh, I’m not, well I guess, I—”

 

His stream of consciousness was interrupted by the sudden feeling of lips colliding against his, a feeling that sent a surge of emotion through his body— Love? Lust? He wasn’t sure, but he knew it felt  _ good,  _ a tension growing in his loins. The bartender shook his head, giving the pair a wink.

 

\---

 

The two got a cab back to Priyanka’s apartment, where they giddily stumbled up the steps, lips sloppily interlocking again and again. Priyanka moaned as she pulled away from the kiss, fumbling around in her pockets for her keys. She eventually found them just as Doug was burying himself into her neck, admittedly making her giggle but also making a thick stain of wetness soak through her panties. 

 

Throwing the door open, the young doctor guided the man to the bedroom, throwing him atop the covers as their clothes practically ripped off. Doug looked up at Priyanka, drooling at the mouth. She was so  _ beautiful!  _ And God, she was into him?! 

 

Priyanka leaned down, kissing him with those luscious lips of hers. Their bodies pressed together— his shirt partially undone, revealing a toned plane of dark skin, warmed by the light of her bedroom, her own blouse already thrown to the floor. Doug surprised Priyanka by breaking the bond their lips had formed, hands roaming their way to her hips, and in a quick movement he switched their positions. Now astride those divine hips, he began to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses down the column of her flawless throat. 

 

“Ohhh, oh Doug…” Priyanka gasped, “Mmm...”

 

Doug continued suckling red and purple spots into the skin just above her pulse, moving ever-downward until he reached her her collarbone and her chest.

 

“Do you, uh, mind if I…” Doug stammered, still a little out of it.

 

“Mr. Maheswaran,” Priyanka nodded, spreading herself out across the bed, “Whatever you want,  _ I want.” _

 

“Yes ma’am!” Doug exclaimed, reaching around to undo the doctor’s bra as he kissed around her cleavage, eliciting a shuddering breath from the sinfully warm, soft chest beneath him. Priyanka placed her hand on the back of Doug’s head, guiding him between her breasts. Doug began to moan, which Priyanka took to mean he liked that particular move. 

 

“Oh, you like that, do you?” the woman said with a devilish smirk. She applied a touch more force, pressing Doug into her boobs. He not only liked that, he  _ loved  _ that, his face now deep into her cleavage.

 

Priyanka’s bra came off slowly, revealing a pair of magnificent tits. “W-wow…” Doug stammered, subtly licking his lips. He quickly began sucking on one nipple, kissing it and working his tongue around it as much as he could. Priyanka’s breathing intensified, her mouth widening with every suck. She did her best to slip Doug’s shirt off without breaking the revenant attention he was giving her with his mouth, and when she managed to strip his torso the rest of the way, she felt a lust coil in the base of her stomach at the sight of his well-toned body, placing her hands along his waist. Sensing no opposition, Priyanka moved her hands down further, giving the man’s behind a firm squeeze. Doug’s eyes widened, letting out a gasp.

 

“Do that again.”

 

Priyanka grabbed his buttocks once more, which made the man moan louder than before. She smiled, pulling away from Doug and sitting up on her knees.

 

“Take off those pants and show me that ass of yours,” Priyanka instructed. Doug excitedly complied, sliding off his pants to reveal a pair of tighty-whities, emphasis on the tight. Doug’s erection was  _ very  _ visible and  _ very  _ large, but at the moment Priyanka cared more about those supple cheeks almost  _ begging  _ for her to go to town on them.

 

“Now lay down,” she commanded. “And let me show you a good time.”

 

“Oh  _ fuck yes,”  _ Doug replied, laying flat on his stomach. Priyanka knelt before his ass, placing her hands on the waistband of his underwear, slowly peeling them off and throwing them to the end of the bed. Before Doug could even react, as he was now fully nude, Priyanka thrust her face against Doug’s ass, smothering her face deep into it.

 

Priyanka let her tongue explore the bright pink edges of his hole, making Doug shudder in sheer delight. Taking this to mean he was enjoying the rimjob, Priyanka increased her speed, hungrily eating out every inch of his ass.

 

As she greedily explored Doug’s rear end, she felt the man turn over onto his back, her own body eagerly following underneath. His ass was now sitting firmly on top of her face. She let out a gasp of pleasure, letting the man know how much she was enjoying this. It was hot, it was sexy, it was everything she had wanted tonight and more. 

 

This went on for some time, Doug smothering Priyanka beneath him, until she got another,  _ better _ idea. Something she had seen in a porno film once… (Or twice. Or three times…)

 

“Sit up,” Priyanka told Doug. “I wanna look at that sexy dick you got there.”

 

Doug turned around, letting his rock-hard cock show itself. It was almost six inches in length, more than enough for the young doctor to work with. Precum was practically oozing out of the tip, giving Priyanka ample reason to lick her lips. Just to get him even further worked up, she ran her tongue swiftly down to the base of his length, not taking in her mouth but to suckle her lips around the outside, giving the head kittenish attention that made Doug groan audibly. He had to resist the urge to thrust his hips into the sensation.

 

But Priyanka had other plans.

 

She wasn’t after a simple blowjob, no. She had something a bit  _ wilder _ in mind. She instructed to Doug lie down once again, this time on his back. Standing above him, she gave the man a sultry grin before sliding down her own pants, revealing a pair of lacy white panties that had been soaked straight through, the delicate fabric practically sucked up against her wanton cunt.

 

“Oh my god…” Doug muttered, a pulse of arousal heading straight south, his erection growing impossibly harder at the sight.

 

“Heh, you want this snack?” Priyanka inquired, sliding off the frilly garment with torturously slow movements, inching them down her hips and supple legs until a pink, outrageously sinful sight hand Doug choking on his breath.  Fully naked, the woman ran a hand down her sides, trailing a finger innocently through her pussy, the sight a tease for what was to come.

 

“Then let’s  _ eat.” _

 

Doug had never heard of “69-ing” before, but as the two laid atop each other, Doug eating out Priyanka while she sucked on his shaft, he never wanted it to end. Priyanka’s tongue worked its way up and around his sturdy member, her head steadily bobbing up and down. Doug’s tongue licked the young doctor’s pussy clean, tonguing her clit enough to elicit moans through her throat, which he then felt in a thrill all the way through his cock in response. He almost brought her to an orgasm, but she stopped him just as she felt herself get close.

 

“Wait,” she said, wiping the precum from her mouth, a delicious trail of saliva trailing from her lips to the tip of his cock. “There’s one more thing I wanna try.”

 

“I await your command, Doc,” Doug chuckled, catching his breath. He was incredibly close to finishing too, and couldn’t wait to hear what Priyanka had in mind for their ‘grand finale’ of sorts.

 

This time, Priyanka laid down on the bed, spreading her tits outward and gesturing to her cleavage with a knowing look. Doug got the message. He sat his ass down on Priyanka’s stomach, shoving his cock in between her breasts and proceeding to slide back and forth. Priyanka’s eyes widened, her mouth perpetually gasping as her breathing became quick and heavy.

 

More and more precum poured out of the tip, dripping into Priyanka’s cleavage and providing a lubrication of sorts. Doug’s thrusting intensified, his cock moving urgently against her breasts. Doug shut his eyes as he felt himself get closer and closer, the sight of the woman writhing beneath him as he thrust into her chest so erotic it alone was nearly enough to send him over the edge. Eager to give her some pleasure in exchange, however, Doug steeled himself, biting his lip and leaning his hands down into her chest, pinching and teasing her nipples, adding another dimension to the fucking that had her almost bucking up into him. God, if it wasn’t the hottest thing Doug had ever seen.

 

Gripping the sheets, Priyanka’s hands scraped for something to hold onto, something to give her ground while the pleasure rose to a peak, and she settled on digging her nails into his thighs. The last of Doug’s will vanished the moment the pain and pleasure mixed, and a white-hot knife of pleasure twisted in his abdomen as a body-shaking orgasm knocked the air from his lungs.,  Hot ropes of cum shot out of Doug’s cock, flying onto Priyanka’s face.

 

The newly-consummated couple let out echoing cries of pleasure before collapsing back onto the bed, tired from the long, sexy night. They had both come down from the alcohol by then, but still retained every ounce of attraction they’d had when they first got to Priyanka’s apartment.

 

“So, uh…” Doug stammered. “How are you?”

 

“I am just dandy, Doug,” Priyanka laughed.

 

“Well hello, Just Dandy, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Priyanka giggled, pecking the man on the lips. “You, good sir, are quite the catch.”

 

“I’d say the same to you, heh.”

 

“We  _ must  _ do this again sometime.”

 

“Well, would you, uh, wanna go see a movie this Friday night?”

 

Priyanka smiled. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ultra Super Special Thanks to realfakedoors for her tremendous suggestions and E350tb for beta-reading, not to mention Crooked_Mantis for having a good taste in kinks and ships.


End file.
